ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie
Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie is a 2019 American Live-action animated comedy-drama film that follows the continuing adventures of the Pierrick David. with guest stars Cornemuse, Toc Toc Toc, 1, 2, 3... Géant, Les Salmigondis, Carmen Campagne, and Pin-Pon '', The film combines live-action with animation similar to ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Plot The film opens with a parody of The Godfather, at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu. A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Pierrick David, who realizes that he has lived most of his life without his Jean-Marc, who died of a sudden illness shortly after he was born. His Crinoline, shares Pierrick's loneliness. Pierrick' Mother, is summoned to Walt Disney Worlds, a Disney amusement park in Orlando, Florida, intercepted by Perfecto Prep, Pancho Vanilla, Percival C. McLeach, Jasper and Horace attack Prince Hans and Mrs. Toad. Run away Princess Beauty and fatally injures Prince Hans and Mrs. Toad. Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrives on the scene. Pierrick, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou, Pin-Pin, Pon-Pon, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Capitaine Math, Filou, Liliwatt, Végane, Pixelle, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Kao and Zalaé all their parents travel to Orlando, Florida to take a vacation at the park. Duke of Raoche and his niece Lady Gretchen, the cold-hearted, child-hating head of Walt Disney Worlds, yearns to be the president of the entire Disney franchise and its parent company, Downtown Disney House of Blues Meeting Mickey and the Friend Before falling asleep After the band has departed and the Samuel, Alexis, Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou, Pin-Pin, Pon-Pon, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Capitaine Math, Filou, Liliwatt, Végane, Pixelle in bed, Pierrick and Jade spend the evening on a nearby rooftop and talk, while the Samuel, Alexis, Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou, Pin-Pin, Pon-Pon, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Capitaine Math, Filou, Liliwatt, Végane, Pixelle, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Kao and Zalaé listen at a windowsill The subject of their conversation is the question of whether Jade may stay and marry Pierrick David. Meanwhile, a group of "lemon" led by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Perfecto Prep an unknown mastermind owns the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. They secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using a weapon disguised as a television camera to ignite the Disney's Worlds; at a Magic Kingdom. The next day, Pierrick David goes to return the wallet. Jade finds her eating breakfast with the Wallet Family, the family whose wallet was stolen, where he discovers that the couple is planning to take Pierrick David in. Time to go Magic Kingdom Park Pierrick David tricks Jade into leaving by pretending to be sick. After escaping an ambush with Perfecto Prep. Pierrick David and Jade decides to escape. Alia, astonished to be in the Cinderella Castle, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Ballerina's heads. The Alia Meet Ballerina's are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The Ballerina tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to bed early. So, when looking at the Ballerina in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the Ballerina reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only Ballerina/Emiliana things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true Emiliana with his real Kiss. The Alia and Emiliana, disguised as a beggar, down the window, Promotional event in Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade Dancing and Singing, Pancho Vanilla a bandit robs a bank in Prince Eric's Castle, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Ariel is following him, with intent to return the money. He challenges Pancho to a duel, and during the duel Ariel is able to return the money by going past him over and over again. He brings the money back to the bank, and enrage Pancho shoots his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Pancho Vanilla and passes his information to an unsuspecting Ariel before being captured and subsequently escape Money. As a result, Chip 'n' Dale mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. In Epcot, the Pierrick, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou, Pin-Pin, Pon-Pon, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Capitaine Math, Filou, Liliwatt, Végane, Pixelle, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Kao and Zalaé sees a couple of Weasels trying to steal a Chicken from The Queen of Hearts and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the Pierrick David in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The Weasels throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true Pierrick David, Percival C. McLeach a bandit robs a bank in The Cave of Wonders, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Aladdin and Jasmine is following him, with intent to return the lamp. He challenges Percival C. McLeach to a duel, and during the duel Aladdin and Jasmine is able to return the lamp by going past him over and over again. He brings the lamp back to the bank, and enrage Percival C. McLeach shoots his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Percival C. McLeach and passes his information to an unsuspecting Aladdin and Jasmine before being captured and subsequently escape Lamp. As a result, Pooh mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. Meanwhile Night Epcot a disguised Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Perfecto Prep, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Sushi Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou eat Wasabi. Disney's Hollywood Studio, Mickey and the Friend help a still-oblivious Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Tibor, Kounga, Rafi, Bagou, Pin-Pin, Pon-Pon, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Capitaine Math, Filou, Liliwatt, Végane, Pixelle, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Kao and Zalaé evade Perfecto Prep; Pierrick, but is dismayed upon learning about how minor his role is and tries to Perfecto Prep his way into more time in the limelight. At the Ice Skating rink, Mickey is filming another pilot (Anna, Elsa and Pierrick) while Anna and Elsa skates with Pierrick, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents. The gang watches the filming, believing Pierrick is making a fool of himself. Jasper and Horace a bandit robs a the Snowgies in Arendelle, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Anna and Elsa in Arendelle, is following him, with intent to return the puppies. He challenges Jasper and Horace to a duel, and during the duel Anna and Elsa is able to return the Snowgies by going past him over and over again. He brings the Snowgies back to the Arendelle, and enrage Marshmallow Attack Jasper and Horace his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Jasper and Horace and passes his information to an unsuspecting Anna and Elsa before being captured and subsequently escape Snowgies. As a result, Mike and Sulley mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. Meanwhile Night Disney's Hollywood Studio a disguised Pierrick David infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Perfecto Prep, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Fantasmic. With the Allinol fuel under suspicion, Axlerod suspends its use for the in Disney's Animal Kingdom; this, Pierrick David blows his cover and is captured along with Perfecto Prep. Rendered unconscious, Pierrick David with Perfecto Prep, Meanwhile, Princess Beauty discovers Samuel Ricard's ransom note, and attempts to meet Samuel Ricard's demands, escorted by Miss Emily. Princess Beauty then meets with Samuel Ricard, initially oblivious that he had ransomed Pierrick. Samuel Ricard, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Princess Beauty was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Pierrick back freely. However, the Hans and Mrs. Toad manage to steal the riches and also kidnap Princess Beauty. While the royal ball begins, several of Pierrick's friends band together to free the trio, creating a monster-sized gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defences so Pierrick can prevent Hans from kissing Princess Beauty. He is too late to stop them; instead of falling in love with Hans, though, Princess Beauty knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Princess Beauty the love potion, whereupon the now enraged Mrs. Toad attacks Pierrick. Carmen Campagne saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets into the subway tunnels. Princess Beauty is pushed onto the hood of Hans and Mrs. Toad, and Pierrick and Mickey Mouse attempt a rescue. Hans fall off the car in the struggle and land on the subway's third rail, electrocuting them. Kounga takes control of Carmen Campagne's scooter as Carmen Campagne manages to retrieve Princess Beauty, and Kounga drives the scooter up the side of the Brooklyn Bridge as Mrs. Toad drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, killing Mrs. Toad and throwing him and his car into the East River. Mickey Mouse and Pierrick manage to survive the train collision and are reunited with Princess Beauty and the others. Perfecto Prep is defeated. Pierrick confesses to Princess Beauty that he loves her for her kindness and courage, Princess Beauty and Jade arrives at the church after having been thrown out of the wedding car hours earlier and professes her love to Pierrick. Pierrick and Jade fall in love and get married upon returning to Canada. is adopted by the David family. Pierrick gets Jade as a new mother, and Mickey and the Friend. The film ends with a cake fight between the characters and their families. Cast Live-action actors *Pierrick David as Himself *Samuel Ricard as Himself *Jade Desormiers-Ravary as Himself *Tristan David as Himself *Nathalie Belle-Isle as Himself *Alex Létourmeau as Himself *Hugh Laurie as Perfecto Prep *Zach Braff as Police *Ashley Jensen as Princess Beauty *Lea Michele as Ballerina/Emiliana *Christopher Lloyd as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp *Marabina Jaimes as Miss Emily *Ashley Tisdale as Dusty Tails *Danielle Proulx as Cornemuse *Roxanne Boulianne as Bagou *Sophie Bourgeois as Kounga *Marie-Christine Lê-Huu as Tibor/Alia *Valérie Blais as Rafi *Frédéric Bélanger as Youï *Marc St-Martin as Kao *Audrey Rancourt-Lessard as Zalaé *Mirianne Brûlé as Rose *Julien Bernier–Pelletier as Olivo *Marilyn Castonguay as Mouline/Pixelle, le robot *Sébastien René as Blou *Isabelle Giroux as Crinoline, la ballerine *Danny Gilmore as Djingo, le cowboy *Maxime Allard as Hercule, le sauveteur d'élite *Pierre-Michel Le Breton as Baragouin, le toutou monstre *Jeff Boudreault as Capitaine Math, le pirate *Victor Andrés Trelles Turgeon as Filou, le moussaillon *Eve Landry as Liliwatt, la sorcière *Caroline Lavigne as Végane, la super héroïne *Carmen Campagne as Himself *Yves Soutière as Pin-Pin *Thomas Graton as Pon-Pon Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto and Weasels no.1 *Jonah Bobo as Tod *Harrison Fahn as Copper *Kat Cressida as Alice *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Princess Aurora *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip and The Queen of Hearts *Paul Kandel as Duke of Raoche/Clopin/Alarm *Judith Blazer as Lady Gretchen/Vanessa *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and Ed and Kaa and Weasels no.2 *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Weasels no.3 *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare Jasper, Mr. Toad and Weasels no.4 *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket and Weasels no.5 *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Steven Wright as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Timon, Ink Spot the octopus and Jaq *Frank Welker as Chicken, Percival C. McLeach and Roxy dog *Maurice LaMarche as Water Rat, Pancho Vanilla, Horace and Weasels no.6 *Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook and Mole and Gus and Weasels no.7 *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Neil Ross as Cooking *Martin Short as Weasels no.8 *Tim Curry as Weasels no.9 *Santino Fontana as Hans *Charo as Mrs Toad Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Live-action films Category:Animation Category:2019 Category:Walt Disney World Resort